ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
High Destruction
Plot (Ben): Thats the last of them! (DNA Kevin): Not really! (Anoben): Time for Anoben to save the day with his mana! (DNA Kevin): Ha ha! (spits on Anoben) (Anoben): A lesser being is-Urgghhh! Losing control! BLAMMMFMFMMFMFMFMF" (Ben): Please Kevin. Don't kill me, man. I'm supposed to be your best friend! You said it 8 or 9 years ago in one of the episodes...I dunno! (DNA Kevin): Awwww (faints) (Xenocyte): Gurashhhh! (slides away) (Ben): Its escaping! Gaa! What can a Xenocyte do? (helps Kevin out) (Kevin): No! Ben! Its a Queen Xenocyte! (Ben): Crud. THEME SONG Hyperspace Jump Gate (Ben): What? Its still there?! (Kevin): They kept it cloaked in case Reinrassig III still wanted to attack. (Ben): How do you know? (Kevin): I got some memory from that Xenocyte Queen. (Ben): Then lets go! (Hercules): I need soda! (Kevin): C'mon, dude! Soda shop (Kevin): Another can of soda, mister. (Soda shop owner): Aren't you a little too young to drink so much soda? (Kevin): Yes, yes I am. But its that guy. (points to Hercules) (Soda shop owner): Eeeek! (faints) (Kevin): Okay, Ben. Take it all. (Hercules): Glug glug. S-sure! BLAMMMMMFFFFF (Ben): Who what where why!? (Kevin): Okay. Pay me two hundred and 74 dollars and 33 cents. (Ben): Whats with the big numbers? (Kevin): JUST PAY ME! (Ben): How about 3 omni grenades? (Kevin): Goodie! (Ben): And...ITS HERO TIME! (Four Arms): FOUR ARMS, BABY! (Metal Kevin): Lets bash! (DNA Highbreed): Guarshii! (Metal Kevin): That is not the Queen! Four Arms attacks the Highbreed (Metal Kevin): No! Its stronger! Four Arms is tossed away (Waybig): WAYBIG! Waybig attacks (DNA Highbreed): Guarrrr (teleports away) (Ben): Egad. (Metal Kevin): Gramps sent a holo message! Hologram (Maxwell): Ben, Kevin. There is renewed DNAlien activity. Unfortunately, they seem to be working alone. I have located their base at Mount Rushmore after it was deactivated years ago. However, we left some items there and they have upgraded themselves. Plumber reinforcements are coming in. Earth (Ben): Transform! Clockwork! (Clockwork): Teleport! Clockwork and Kevin are teleported to Mt Rushmore (Clockwork): Bash time! (turns a Highbreed old) (Taedenite Kevin): Ooh yeah! (Maxwell): Blasted DNAliens! Wait. Highbreeds! (Plumbers): Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ben): Aren't you supposed to be fearless or something? (Maxwell): Yeah! Get hoppin, boys! The Highbreed in the area are dispatched (Maxwell): Lets move! (Ben): Naah. I'll stay here. If you get knocked out, I'll go Waybig and I'll say they're dead. Wait. You just go and check while the rest of us stay. Then tell me how many Highbreeds are there. (Taedenite Kevin): Over and out! (creeps in) (Ben): I seriously hope he is not found and bashed up. Ow ooh, ah! (Ben): Lets move in. (Maxwell): Sure. (shrugs nonchalantly) (Waybig): You're all dead! (Maxwell): I thought it was an expression. Now smash, Ben! (Waybig): WAYBIG SMASH!!!!!!!!! (jumps on the Highbreed) A mysterious figure walks out from the smoke (Mysterious figure): HAR HAR HAR! (Taedenite Kevin): The Queen... (Waybig): No, Kevin! (DNA Kevin): YES! (knocks the Plumbers out) (Mysterious Figure): Again...DIE! (Kevin) Oh man... (faints) (Reinrassig III): Now. DIE! (Waybig): You can't beat me! (Reinrassig): I can! (Ultimate Waybig): How about me?! (Reinrassig): No...no! NO! (Ultimate Waybig): Haha! (takes out the Xenocyte and squashes it) All other DNAliens pop off, in great cinematic fashion (Ben): Reiny. (Reiny): Ben Bentennyson. Sorry. (Ben): No sweat. The camera focuses on the dispatched Plumbers (Ben); Maybe not... (Reiny): I promise. There will not be any harm done to anyone. With the destruction of this Xenocyte, the DNAliens shall DIE! (Ben): Stop saying DIE. (Reiny): I promise. The word DIE shall DIE! (Ben): Awww COME ON! THE END Aliens used -Hercules -Four Arms -Waybig Trivia *Xenocytes are revealed to give former DNAliens information about their leaders and Xenocytes. *Xenocytes target former DNAliens rather than those who have never been DNAliens *Ben breaks the fourth wall in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Ultra Ben